Believe
by Ariel Tempest
Summary: SPOILERS for book 5. My responce to he Hermione Grangers of the world who wrote Luna off as an irritating flake.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I am not related to her unless it's through some random ancestor about 50 generations back. Please don't sue.  
  
Warnings: POV.  
  
Author's Notes: I dedicate this to everyone who still believes in fairies, ghosts, aliens, Santa Claus, unicorns, etc.  
  
**Believe**  
  
When I was a little girl, before Mum died, she used to read me all sorts of books - Muggle, Wizard, it didn't matter. I remember she read a poem to me once by some Muggle author...I think his name was Carol, although that's an odd name for a man. It was called "The Hunting of the Snark." I really rather liked it and had to wonder if Carol had actually seen a Snark before.  
  
I'm fairly certain I haven't seen one, or if I have it was one of those things that I didn't know the name of. Nothing I've seen has ever looked truly dangerous before, though, and Snarks at least sounded dangerous.  
  
Father and I haven't seen any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but we did see a heliopath last night. It was beautiful...all red and gold with little bits of white and blue in the center. For a second it looked like it was going to head in our direction and trample until there was nothing left but little piles of ash, but it didn't and I wasn't afraid. There are worse things that could happen to a person, I'm sure.  
  
It's a pity Harry can't be here. I think he was really upset about his godfather dying...well, who wouldn't be? He could use to take his mind off of things, and the heliopath was quite impressive. Then again, he might not be able to see them...but he saw the Thestrals and he heard the voices, so why not?  
  
The voices...I wonder if Mum and Sirius Black are getting along over there on the other side. I'd like to think they're good friends, if only because that's a nicer thought than their fighting. Although, you know, I wonder...if that was really Sirius Black, why didn't the real Stubby Boardman contact us and say that Mrs. Purkiss had made a mistake instead of making it look like Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about? I'm sure that's part of why Hermione Granger said _The Quibbler_ was a horrible magazine and really, if people don't take responsibility for the information they send good, hardworking men like Daddy, who can blame her?  
  
At least she thought to turn to us when she wanted to get Harry's story out.  
  
Still, Stubby Boardman and Mrs. Prukiss' behavior aside, she _is_ awfully narrow-minded. She certainly believed in the Thestrals, even though she couldn't see them, but I heard Hagrid fed them in front of the entire class and it's rather hard to disprove a leg of meat being eaten in front of you. If she's seen it, she'll believe it. If an "authority" tells her, she'll believe it.  
  
I wonder if she believes in that God Mary O'Callaghan's always rattling off about. I like Mary, even if she doesn't believe me when I say that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are real. She at least understand that just because you can't see something, that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. That God of hers, for instance. She told me she's never seen him, that you can't see him, but that he's still there, all around us and that you can see him by the works he's done.  
  
Now, I don't know that I believe in an omnipresent, invisible someone...one would think they'd be too spread out to really do much! But she believes and for all I know, she's right. After all, you can't see the wind, but you know it's there...and most people can't see heliopaths, but I know they're real.  
  
Perhaps I'll get really good at drawing. And writing. Perhaps I'll write a book on heliopaths and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, complete with illustrations, something everyone can see and then maybe, just maybe, people like Hermione Granger will realize that I'm not just crazy and that I do know what I'm talking about.  
  
There are so many wonders in the world is you just open your eyes and believe...  
  
--The End--  
  
Lewis Carroll, "The Hunting of the Snark" 


End file.
